Unfaithful
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: For RambleTamble's contest. I don't have very high expectations... My first songfic, also my first time writing 3rd-person P.O.V. Uh... tell me if there's any problems or such.... T for themes


**Okay... Unfaithful by Rihanna... sorry if this is horrible, it's my first songfic.**

* * *

Bombalurina was sitting in her den, head against the wall. Her younger sister, Demeter, had left with her steady boyfriend Munkustrap about an hour ago. Of course, Bomba was not worried about this at all, her thoughts were on the Rum Tum Tugger.

All she could keep thinking was _'story of my life, searching for the right, but he keeps avoiding me.'_

She felt there was sorrow in her soul, and that wrong was with her much more often than right.

_'Tugger's more than a man, and this is more than love, the reason that the sky is blue.' _With that she walked out the door, and went to go find Alonzo, they joked around for a while.

All the while she was saying to herself, _'The clouds are rolling in, 'cause I'm gone again, and to him I just can't be true. And I know he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside, to know that I am happy with some other guy.' _She was ripping Tugger apart bit by bit, and he just let her. This annoyed her more than anything. She'd come back to her den, because Alonzo had guard duty, and sat down at the same place. She sang out with a strong, clear voice, _"I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't wanna be the reason why. Everytime I walk out the door -"_

"You don't wanna do what anymore, baby?" Tugger had walked in, and he pulled her close.

She didn't answer, but instead snuggled closer into his chest.

Tugger, after about their first month of a shaky relationship, wondered why she even bothered to fake love. He was sure everyone knew she was out with different toms every night, but he loved her too much to just let her go. He didn't think Alonzo or anyone else really loved her as much as he did, but her not seeming to care broke him apart. He often wondered why _he _bothered.

"Tugger! You're needed by father!" His brother, Munkustrap, called out. He rolled his eyes, then kissed Bomba good-bye. But all this did was trouble her thoughts furthur.

This alerted Bomba that her sister might come into the den soon, she just hoped without Munkustrap, there was no way she could stand their happy, innocent, untroubled realationship right now. She continued to sing, _" - I see him die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be... a murderer," _the last two words she sang barely above a whisper, she really didn't need Jenny to hear them and get the wrong idea. Then again, she thought bitterly, it might be better than this... then we'd be forced apart, instead of this mess.

A while later, her sister scampered into the den, she seemed bery happy. Bomba rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day she was combing her fur, preparing for another day. Demeter had left sometime early that morning. Tugger walked in as she was combing, and kissed her cheek. They both knew he was there reluctantly. Almost as if she was gonna be out late. Tugger's father seemed almost to have predicted what had happened yesterday, and that's why he got called away.

I tried to reassure him, "I won't be long, just hanging with the girls." _A lie I didn't have to tell. Because we both know where I'm about to go. And we know it very well._ Was running through her head, Tugger was thinking along the same lines. She ran off, and Tugger walked away. He sat, leaning against a battered brick wall, while she found a tree to sit in. Bombalurina sang, _"And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful, and it kills him inside. To know that I am happy with some other guy," _in unison with Tugger, even though they were miles away, but Tugger sang,

_"And I know that she knows I know she's unfaithful, and it kills us inside. To know that she's happy with some other guy."_

She could see him dying.

She sang to the fields surrounding her,

_"I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't wanna be the reason why. Everytime I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I _

_don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be... a murderer." _Again she whispered the last two words, just incase someone was nearby, though she didn't detect anyone.

_"Our love. His trust. I might as well take a gun and put it to his head! Get it over with! I don't wanna do this anymore." _What she didn't realize a maned tom had crept forward and heard that part of her song. He bowed his head, then walked into plain view. She knew it was pointless to pretend she wasn't there, so she jumped down, and said,

"Tugger, I'm leaving the Yard. Tell my sister not to follow me, and good-bye. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you - and everyone else." She had tears in her eyes, but she wheeled around and ran off, before she could think anymore of her decision. He was sad, but knew it would come someday. He told Demeter, who burst into tears, but she got over it the next day. His heart ached for Bombalurina, but he knew going after her was very unwise. So he stayed home, at the Junkyard, while Jenny fretted about 'how foolish that girl was anyway'.

* * *

**Wow. That took forever. Eh... I don't know if songfic's are my thing. Oh well. Sorry if this didn't exactly follow the criteria (Disqualify me or whatever if you want to... I'd perfer you didn't but....) but it seemed to be the only way the story fit in with the song....**


End file.
